Un renversé à la DGray-man
by Yua-chan
Summary: D.Gray-man, c'est cool ! C'est drôle ! Mais si un jour quelqu'un déciderait de tout inverser, ça serait délirant ! Venez lire ! OOC, Yaoi ! On finalement décidé le couple, c'est un Yullen. Fic écrites a quatre !
1. Commençons par le commencement

Salut ! Voici la première fic que je mets sur ce site ! Bien évidemment, c'est une fic avec -man, mais disons qu'elle est assez spécial ! Premier point, c'est un OOC (out of caracters) et deuxième point c'est une fic en cours écris a quatre !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

Disclamer : Ces merveilleux personnages ne sont pas à moi, n'y a mes amis, mais bien à Hoshino-sama. Le Manchu Pichou ne m'appartient pas non plus…

Moi et mes amies sommes québécoises, alors, il se peut que quelques phrases diffère de la vrai langues française…Désolé.

* * *

Chapitre 1 Nourriture

Ce matin-là, Allen se réveilla très tôt et n'était pas du tout endormi. Il alla voir son meilleur ami, Kanda et lui demanda s'il voulait venir déjeuner avec lui. Kanda tout content le suivi comme un petit chien dans tout la citadelle.

Aujourd'hui, Allen pris un pain grillé et un petit verre de jus de pommes. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait presque pas faim. Kanda qu'en a lui, il prit un bol de porridge.

-Salut Lavi, s'écria joyeusement Kanda en le voyant.

Lavi se renfrogna et commença a mangé la tête dans le bol, Kanda reprit le blabla habituel qu'il réservait à Allen.

-Lavi...t'es plus content que t'habitude, ça va ? demanda brusquement Allen.

-Ça ne concerne pas et de toute façon, tu es trop innocent, naïf et stupide pour comprendre ! lui cria Lavi.

-Sois pas méchant comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cerveau ! s'écria joyeusement Kanda.

-Ferme-là, abruti de première !

-Lavi, soit pas si cruel...gaina Allen

-Toi, tais-toi avant que je te règle ton compte !

-Que veux-tu dire, par regler mon compte ? demanda Allen.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Sans façon, je ne suis pas assez naïf, pour ne pas comprendre tes intentions!

-Dommage ! rigola Lavi.

Lenalee arriva et les garçons arrêtèrent leur dispute pour la regardé drôlement. Comparé à d'habitude, elle ne portait pas de robe hostère mais bien une jupe et courte en plus!

Miranda avait sûrement insisté (énormément !) pour qu'elle lui emprunte un de ses vêtements.

-Tu es encore plus moche que d'habitude, dit Lavi

-Qu'est-ce-que tu es cruel, mon chère Lavi ! J'adore ton compliment ! Il me fait vraiment plaisir ! prononça sarcastiquement Lenalee, Bien que je ne suis pas habiller comme d'habitude tu peux quand même être un peu plus poli !

Un silence de morts s'abbattit sur le groupe.

-Ce silence m'ennui, dit Allen.

-Alors vient avec moi ! Je peux te faire passer unE journée torride ! rétorqua Lavi.

-Sans façon...

-Et les deux gamins stupides là-bas , plus la sœur bitch du grand intendant! Venez! Vous avez une mission! cria Reevers

- Bye les gars! s'exclama Kanda qui venait de finir son bol. A la prochaine!

-Ouais ! Bye petit Kanda !soupira Allen.

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau du Grand intendant

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Komui fit un regard meurtrier à Lenalee mais en réserva un plein de douceur pour Reevers. Celui-ci détourna le regard, fâché

- J'ai une mission pour vous, déclara le Grand Intendant.

- J'ai TELLEMENT hâte ! soupira ironiquement Lavi

-Moi aussi! fit le plus innocemment du monde Kanda.

-Il était sarcastique, dit d'un ton suffisant Allen.

-Ah...marmonna Kanda.

-Allen ! Je m'ennui ! Tu veux bien me faire plaisir et me laisser te toucher ?

-ARRETE DE ME DRAGUER, VEUX-TU!s'écria Allen .

-Réflexion faite, je suis loin d'arrêter !

-Lavi ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'aime pas ça ! s'énerva Lenalee.

-Je m'en contrefiche ! Ça passe le temps de le voir se fâcher et au fond, je suis sûr que je lui plait !

-Loin de la ! Tu ne me plait pas , espèce de pervers ! rétorqua Allen, rouge de gêne.

-Le rouge te va vraiment bien ! rigola Lavi .

-HÉ!Ca va ! Si tu veux vraiment me niquer, alors fait le...soupira Allen, mais promet-moi que tu vas arrêter de me draguer !

-D'ac, mais je promets rien !

-Lavi !

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ? ON A UNE MISSION A REGLER!

-Comme je disais, vous avez une mission. Vous partez au Manchu Pichou, au Pérou. Vous lirez le document en route ! Allez-y ! J'ai des papiers à signer et je dois donner un peu de mon temps à mon petit Reevers ! dit Komui

-Grand Intendant !s'écria Reevers, tellement rouge qu'il aurait pu battre une tomate toute mure dans un concours.

-Ah...euh...d'accord, stupide Nii-san...

Kanda intervint:

-Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il est stupide? Il est plus intelligent que toi!

-Tu me prends pour qui ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et en plus je suis la seule fille valide de la Congrégation !

- Et Miranda ? soupira Allen

-Miranda ? Elle est trop superficielle !

-Hmm... tu te trompes pas avec toi? fit Lavi.

-Me tromper ? Vraiment pas !

-De toute façon, commença Lavi, je m'en fous.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? questionna Kanda.

-Parce que j'ai une nuit avec Allen !

-QUOI? fit Allen. J'ai dit que si...

-Pas la peine de continuer ! Allen je te promets que je vais arrêter de te draguer ! Mais comme tu l'as dit il a quelques minutes, si je te le promets tu me dois un nuit.

-Mais pourquooooooooooooi? demanda Kanda. Moi je veux paaaaaaaas! Je n'aime pas çaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Comment tu ne peux pas aimer ça ? demanda Lenalee, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce que niquer veux dire!

-Oui je sais ce que ça veut dire ! C'est juste qu'Allen est à moi tout seul, bon!

- On arrête de déconner! J'ai du travail à faire! cria Komui pour couper le sifflet de tout le monde.

-Bon, allez les gamins ! On dégage, et Kanda, comment ça se fait que tu sois la ? Je parlais de Lavi, Allen et Lenalee quand j'ai crié dans la cafétéria ! cria Reevers

-Je voulais juste savoir leur mission, pleurnicha Kanda, et puis je voulais dire bye à mon cher petit Allen!

Plus tard…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je sais que ça fini bizarrement, mais bon !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Des reviews s'il vous plait ! Je déteste ne pas savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes fics…( Y compris celle de mes amis…hehe !)

A plus ! Enfin, j'espère… !


	2. La mission !

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Sans retard ! Heureusement… Je le dit haut et fort : Bienvenue dans le chapitre 2 de Dgrayman reverse ! Désolé s'il a des fautes, il était très tard, alors je suis pas sûr de la correction !

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sama et le Machu Picchu, toujours pas à moi non plus…

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 La mission !**

_**Je voulais juste savoir leur mission, s'écria Kanda, et puis je voulais dire bye à mon cher petit Allen !**_

_**Plus tard…**_

-Bon, où est situé la mission? demanda Lenalee.

- Je ne sais pas...une minute ! Komui l'a dit ! C'est au Machu Picchu espèce de dérangé, s'écria Lavi

-Je ne suis pas dérangée comparé à toi! répliqua-t-elle. Et qui voudrais d'Allen! Pff!

-Kanda ! Lui il le veut ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Est-ce-que c'est normal qu'il est juste des gars qui me courent après? fit Allen, désespéré.

-Qui c'est, t'es un aimant amoureux ! ria Lenalee.

- Je ne suis pas un aimant et encore moins amoureux !

-Arrête de le cacher voyons.

- Je ne cache rien, OK? hurla Allen, soudain froid.

-Ah ça va... calme toi!

-Je suis écœuré d'attendre...le voyage est trop long !

-Arrête de te plaindre, Lenalee. Le voyage finira quand il finira, et en plus, il vient de commencer, alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de plaindre.

-Et puis, de toute façon, tu dois ne pas avoir hâte de rentrée, vu que ton frère est là, dit Allen.

-Je ne le vois pas souvent à la Congrégation, alors je m'en fous.

-Mais pourquooooooi? fit Kanda, apparaissant soudainement

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici! dit Lenalee, après avoir fait le saut.

-Bien, on m'a envoyé en renfort! répondit promptement Kanda.

-Mais...on n'a même pas commencé la mission ?

-Je voulais aussi m'assurer que tu ne touchais pas à Allen, Lavi !

-Eh ! De quoi tu te mêles ?

-De rien !

-Les garçons ! Vous allez la fermer, s'énerva Allen, Kanda, j'ai promis à Lavi de passer un nuit avec lui, si il me promettait d'arrêter de me draguer. Ne t'inquiète, ce ne sera qu'une seule fois !

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS! protesta Kanda.

-Pas de mais ! Allen est à moi ! rétorqua Lavi.

- Je ne veux pas de toi si tu es possessif ! s'exclama Allen.

-Tu as dit toi même que c'était juste une nuit !

-Je sais...

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN, je ne veux pas, chiala Kanda.

-Hmm..., fit pensivement Allen. Si tu nous laisses faire, Kanda, je vais te donner gratuitement ma part de nourriture de toute la journée de demain.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUI!s'écria Kanda.

- Tu n'auras même pas assez de nourriture pour une collation, avec qu'est-ce qu'il mange, Kanda. fit Lavi d'un ton froid et renfrogné par la confession qu'Allen venait de faire a son pire ennemi

- MAAAAAAAAAISSSSS! Ce n'est pas ma faut si Allen mange comme un poisson rouges!

-Et en plus il a la tête qui vient avec...soupira Lenalee

- Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça à mon petit ami! cria Lavi

- Je ne suis pas ton petit ami!

- C'eeeeessssssssst passsss ton ppeeeeeeeeeeeeeetittttttttt amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! pleurnicha Kanda

- Ça va venir, t'inquiète pas!

-Ok... On voit la stupidité que Dieu à donner à tous les garçons..., dit Lenalee.

Allen la regarda, et ils se mirent à rire lorsque que les deux autres demandèrent:

-Quoi? On n'a pas entendu...

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, dit Allen.

- Surtout quand un garçon répond comme s'il était une fille! continua-t-elle

- Tu n'essayes pas de dire que ce merveilleux garçon est une fille j'espère? s'écria notre lapin national.

- Oui, mais on a une mission, je te signale, donc moi, je me dépêche à la terminer pour enfin aller quelque part où mon idiot de frère ne saura pas ou je suis!

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais les garçons !

**Plus tard, arrivé au Machu Picchu.**

- J'ai faaaaaaiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm! s'écria Kanda. J'en ai mal au ventre!

- Oui, bien toi au moi, tu n'es pas menstrué! répliqua Lenalee, apparemment encore plus froide que d'habitude.

Allen lui jeta un regard outré. Lavi émis: "Tch..." et Kanda répondit:

-Peut-être pas, mais moi j'ai faim et c'est rare, alors que toi tu devrais être habitué!

- Tu veux que je te montre c'est quoi un mal de ventre? Eh bien, moi, je vais t'en donner un!

* * *

La fin est encore un peu étrange, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave ! (J'espère….)

À la prochaine !...? Ça vous a plu ? Alors signaler le moi !

Yuanne : )


	3. Fiançailles et coups de pieds !

Allo ! On me suit encore ? Cool! Alors, l'histoire ne vous fait pas trop peur, j'espère ? En tout cas, bienvenue dans le chapitre trois de cette connerie : **Fiançailles et coups de pieds** ! Je sais, c'est stupide comme titre, héhé !

Rating : Je change pour T, juste au cas où !

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sama et le Machu Picchu appartient au Pérou, enfin je crois….

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Fiançailles et coups de pieds !**

_**-Tu veux que je te montre c'est quoi un mal de ventre ? Eh bien moi, je vais t'en donner un !**_

Lenalee s'approcha de Kanda et lui administra de méchants coups de pied dans le ventre ainsi qu'un peu plus bas. Évidemment, le garçon en question cria comme tous auraient fait, mais il fallut qu'il émette cette phrase:

- Allen! Sauve-moi!

- Hum... non…je n'ai pas envie.

-MAAAAAAAAIS! RAPELLE-TOI QU'ON EST FIANÇÉS! hurla Kanda, s'attirant ainsi un court instant de répit, car Lenalee s'était arrêtée pour lancé un regard interrogateur à Allen.

- Et depuis quand tu es fiancé avec lui? fit Lavi. Je te signale qu'il me doit une nuit, donc c'est impossible!

- Et c'est quoi le rapport entre que je dois faire, et les fiançailles ? déclara calmement Allen en ignorant complètement les coups que la folle donnait à son «fiancé».

- QUOI? Ça veut dire que tu es quasiment marié à ce truc ? J'ignorais que l'église acceptait les mariages homosexuels...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fiancé à lui! grinça Allen proche de l'explosion.

Pendant les dialogues des deux garçons, Kanda essayait vainement d'échapper à la femme du groupe, qui avait activé ses bottes noirs.

- Aidez-moooooooooiiiiiii! Je vous en suppliiiiiiiie!

-Tais-toi, que je te massacre, dit Lenalee avec un sourire de diablesse.

-CINGLÉ E ! répondit Kanda

-Ah bon ça va ! Lenalee ! Lâche-le parce que c'est toi qui va être déformé ! grogna Allen.

-Mais, commença-t-elle.

-Pas de mais ! Tu le laisses tranquille !

Le quatuor se dirigea vers la gare et attendit que la calèche arrive.

Kanda, qui s'ennuyait, commença à chanter une chanson qui connaissait bien : Nyan Nyan.

-Mais c'est quoi cette chanson ! s'écria Lavi en écarquillant les yeux.

-Bien, c'est Nyan Nyan, tu ne connais pas ? Tu devrais en tant que Bookman, rigola Allen.

-C'est pas parce que je m'appelle Lavi Bookman et que je suis destiné à être l'héritier des Bookmen que je connais toutes les chansons du monde !

-Hahahahaha! Tu ne connais même pas ça! pouffa Lenalee. Autant dire que tu ne connais rien...

-Au moins, je sais une chose, je connais beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus que toi !

-Et pan dans les dents! s'écria Kanda.

-La ferme, grinça Lenalee. Le prochain mot qui sort de ta bouche signera ton arrêt de mort!

-MAAAAAAAAAAIS! Tu es méchante! s'écria Kanda.

-Tu vas mourir! dit Lenalee avec un regard empli de fureur.

-Lenalee ! SI TU FAIS DU MAL À KANDA, JE TE DÉMONTE ! cria de rage Allen.

-Wow...Allen, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi furieux, dit Lavi en faisant de gros yeux.

-Tout ça pour moi ? demanda Kanda.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami ! C'est normal !

- Mais Allen, ce n'est vraiment pas juste! Tu ''sauve'' ton '' ami'', mais il faut que tu fasses les gros yeux à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, moi, ton petit ami? s'écria Lavi.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON PETIT AMI!

Lenalee arrêta d'avancer vers Kanda pour regarder Allen:

- OOOOHHHHHHH! Mais c'est qu'il est fâché le petit exorciste!

-Eh bien qu'est-ce tu veux, que je sois innocent ?

-Mais tu es innocent! fit Kanda. La preuve, tu as de l'innocence!

-Kanda, commença lentement Allen, tais-toi ou tu vas souffrir.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe alors qu'ils dévisageaient Allen, celui-ci dit avec le sourire:

-Bien, on fait quoi maintenant?

* * *

Voilà !

C'était comment ? Nul, mauvais ? Ou c'était bon, passable ?

Review ! S'il-vous-plait !

Yuanne :)


	4. 8h30 ce soir !

Salut ! Je vous ai manqué ? Me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre de DGrayman reverse !

Je remercie toute les revieweure et les revieweuse( Disons que ça ce dit…)! Anyway…

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino-sama ! L'hôtel appartient à l'aubergiste et cette histoire n'est pas juste à moi, mais bien à mes trois autres amies aussi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**-Bien, on fait quoi maintenant ?**_

-Regarder! cria Kanda. Là-bas, des gens sont attaqués par des akumas! Il faut ABSOLUMENT les sauver!

- Non, je n'en est pas envie, fit Allen.

-Moi non plus, dit tranquillement Lenalee.

-Bof, ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul, commenta Lavi.

-Mais c'est notre travail! cria encore Kanda

-Non, notre travail c'est de chercher l'innocence, dit patiemment Allen.

- Maaaaaiiiiiiiissssssssss! C'est aussi de sauvé les gens!

- Non mais là, c'est pour l'innocence qu'on est venu pas pour sauver des gens bêtes qui ne sont même pas de notre pays, cracha Lenalee.

- Tu dis ça, alors que tu travails en Europe mais tu es Chinoise? nota, dans un calepin, Lavi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil! Tu vois qu'elle aime BEAUCOUP la Congrégation! cria Kanda, au bord des larmes. Et elle adore son grand frère, pas vrai Lenalee?

- Non mais! Tu me prends pour qui? Pourquoi j'aimerais mon stupide de frère alors qu''ils ma abandonner pour paresser chez lui à ne rien faire?

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait ça! dit Kanda

-Vraiment? Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? dit Lenalee, en secouant la tête.

-De toute façons, les interrompit Lavi, on s'en fiche! L'important, c'est que j'ai obtenu ma nuit!

-Non mais t'es énervant avec ça! s'exclama Allen.

-Il n'a pas tort, tu es vraiment énervant ! dit Lenalee.

-Rah ! Mais ce que vous êtes râleur ! soupira Lavi, exaspéré.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Kanda ?

-Parce qu'il passe leur temps à se plaindre depuis tout-à-l 'heure, peut-être !

-Pourquoi «peut-être» ? Tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu dis ?

-Imbécile ! Il était sarcastique ! s'exclama Lenalee.

-STOP ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous avez l'air d'une gang d'idiots ? Vous êtes vraiment énervant à la fin ! s'écria Allen, passablement énervé.

-Roh...ça va...on va arrêter.

-Bien ! Lavi ! 8h30 ce soir, OK ?

-Ok.

-Mais...commença Kanda

-Pas de mais ! C'est à 8h30 que ça se passera ! Lenalee ! Tu arrêtes de te plaindre ! Le voyage finira au moment venu !

-Depuis quand tu te prends pour le chef ? s'indigna Lenalee.

-Depuis que vous m'avez prouvé qu'aucun de vous ne pourrais le faire correctement ! ! Et toi, Kanda...eh bien…tu restes comme tu es !

-Compris ! Je reste moi-même ! Ça va être une tâche difficile !

-…

_**Un peu plus tard, enfin arrivé à destination.**_

-Wah ! Il est déjà 8h00 ! s'exclama Allen !

-Ouais ! Il est aussi presque 8h30 ! rigola Lenalee. (Et non, pas Lavi)

-...

Le petit groupe entra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea vers les chambres que Komui avait réservées.

-J'imagine qu'il était au courant...soupira Allen

-De quoi ? De qui ? questionna Kanda

-Je dois coucher avec Lavi ce soir ! Tu te rappelles ?

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Il a trois chambres ! D'habitude, les filles ont leurs propres chambres et les garçons sont dans la même, mais cette fois-ci, Lenalee à sa chambre, toi, tu as la tienne, mais il en reste une, pour moi et Lavi. Alors, j'en conviens que Komui étais au courant pour ce soir...

-Il fallait vraiment que tu ailles envie de tout lui expliquer... dit Lenalee, en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben quoi ? Quand quelqu'un demande, on obéit.

-Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça...

-Bref...ça fait 10 minutes que nous sommes plantés devant nos chambres, nous fit remarquer Lavi.

-Tu n'as pas tort...Si je me dépêche, j'ai le temps d'aller manger, s'exclama Allen, en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

-Je crois qu'on devrait le rejoindre...

-Moi, je reste dans ma chambre.

-Ok, Lenalee.

Lavi et Kanda rejoignirent Allen. Kanda pris du spaghettis, Lavi, de la pizza et Allen un yaourt, qu'il donna tout de suite à Kanda, se rappelant de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait.

-Hmm ! C'est vraiment bon ! s'exclama Lavi !

-Ouais, ouais...Si tu le dis...

-Allen ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Kanda.

-Hein ? Non ! Je vais bien !

-Ah...OK.

Allen se leva d'un bond, les joues en feu et dit: On se rejoint dans la chambre !

* * *

Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de terminé ! Dans celui-ci, on a droit à un Allen assez stricte au début et timide à la fin, ça fin un drôle de mélange, mais bon….

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'espère aussi qu'il n'a pas trop de fautes… Mon correcteur marche plus, ma mère était pas là et ma sœur non plus….

Yuanne


	5. Une grande nuit sous les draps

Allo !

Je m'excuse d'avance du retard ! Il n'est pas aussi long que Eaux troubles, mais quand même… j'ai dû écrire une bonne partie du chapitre seule, donc ça m'a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu… mais je n'en veux pas à mes amies ! Disons que d'écrire des lemons, ce n'est pas leur genre….Bref, j'arrête de dire des conneries.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Hoshino-sama.

Rating: M, je préviens, il y a un lemon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Une grande nuit sous les draps**

**Allen se levant d'un bond et dit: On se rejoint dans la chambre !**

- Il est vite en affaires! Mais, c'est comme ça que je l'aime! remarqua Lavi, en bouffant.

- T'es mieux de ne pas affecter son innocenceeeeeeeeee! s'écria Kanda, qui venait justement de se rappeler de la fameuse nuit promise.

- Son innocence?! Kanda, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et vite! Si tu trouves qu'Allen est innocent, c'est que tu as un problème de vue ou encore mental ... Ce n'est pas tout ... Moi, j'ai une nuit mouvementée qui m'attend! À demain!

Dans la chambre, Allen était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et il regardait dehors nerveusement. Soudain, un bruit fort et puissant le sortit de ses songes et il se retourna pour faire face à Lavi.

-Hum ..., fit Allen.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème Allen ?

-Non ... ça ... ça va ...

-Alors, met-moi à l'aise, soupira Lavi.

-Hein ? Mais que veux-tu dire ? demanda Allen, inquiet.

-Donne-moi envie de toi.

-Tu n'avais pas déjà assez envie de moi comme ça ? demanda le maudit, légèrement gêné.

-Oui, mais je veux que tu m'offres plus !

-O-ok …

L'albinos se leva et commença à défaire sa propre chemise, détachant un bouton à la fois et très lentement pour séduire sont vis-à-vis. Il la laissa ensuite tomber au sol. Très vite, ses autres vêtements la rejoignirent.

-Tu me montres le reste ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Il est hors de question que je sois le seul à me déshabiller, c'est assez gênant comme ça ...

-Ne sois pas timide, tôt ou tard nous serons les deux dans le même état.

- Avant qu'on ne commence pour de vrai, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai rien des filles avec qui tu couches à l'habitude.

-Ah ! Tu crois ça ? Alors moi, je vais te prouver le contraire ...

Le rouquin retira ses vêtements et empoigna le poignet du plus jeune pour le balancer sur le lit.

- Aaah ! La ... Lavi !? s'écria Allen, estomaqué.

-Quoi ? On ne va pas attendre toute la nuit !

-J'aurais préféré ...

-Tu aurais préféré ? Pourtant tu savais très bien que ça se passerait comme ça ! cracha Lavi, énervé.

-Mais ... en fait, j'aurais préféré garder ce trésor qu'est la virginité, plus … longtemps ...

-Tu m'as fait promettre d'arrêter de te draguer en échange de cette nuit! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux.

Allen avala de travers et tenta vainement de repousser son agresseur. Lavi, beaucoup plus fort, n'eut pas de difficulté à le maîtriser. Il pencha sa tête vers le torse de son cadet et commença à lécher chaque parcelle de son corps.

-La ... La ... Lavi ... je ... je t'en prie ! Arrête ! Je ne veux plus faire ça ! gémit Allen, mal à l'aise.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, ton corps dit complétement le contraire ! susurra Lavi.

-Ce ... ce n'est pas vrai ! St-stop ... couina Allen.

Lavi fit descendre sa main brulante sur le torse d'Allen. Elle glissa sur son ventre, éffleura sa cuisse puis pressa l'entrejambe. La température corporelle d'Allen augmenta d'un coup, le faisant gémir bruyamment. L'albinos se raidit quand Lavi déposa ses lèvres chaudes et douces dans son cou.

-La...Lavi, murmura Allen.

-Calme-toi, souffla l'aîné à l'oreille du maudit.

Le rouquin glissa sa main sous le dernier vêtement d'Allen et le lui en débarrassa. Se rendant compte de sa nudité, Allen sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il essaya de se cacher, mais la position du corps de Lavi, qui retenait justement ses jambes pour ne pas qu'il bouge, l'en empêchait.

-Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique, chuchota Lavi.

Cette phrase ne fit qu'empirer l'état d'Allen qui devint, si possible, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Lavi.

-Non ! cria Allen.

-Comment ça «non» ?

-Je n'en avais pas envie au début ! Techniquement, non, je ne suis pas prêt !

-Ahhh ... Tant pis alors, je serais rapide, très rapide, lâcha le futur bookman.

Le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement et il déglutit.

-N'es pas peur, je te jure que ce ne sera pas long, à moins que tu ne résistes.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Et plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera !

-Finalement, tu ressembles vraiment aux autres filles ! dit soudainement Lavi.

-Hein ? Pou-pourquoi tu dis ça ? rougit Allen.

-Eh bien, elles ne résistent pas non plus.

-Quoi !? Tu te moques de moi ?! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit de te dépêcher que ça veut dire que je leur ressemble !

-Enfin bref ..., soupira Lavi. On y va !

Lavi écarta les jambes d'Allen et enfonça brusquement deux doigts à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Aussitôt, le maudit sentit une sensation horrible le prendre. Lavi commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, ignorant les plaintes de douleur d'Allen.

-HAA ! La … Lavi ! Stop ! Ça fait vraiment trop mal ! pleura Allen, rouge de honte.

-J'ai presque fini ! Aller, un petit effort ! rétorqua Lavi.

Croyant que le plus jeune était fin prêt, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre tendu. Le corps d'Allen s'arqua et il écarquilla les yeux, sentant son anus se déchirer.

-Ngh ... Allen ..., murmura de plaisir Lavi.

-Lavi ... c'est trop ... non … j'en peux plus … ça fait vraiment trop mal...

-Tu y es presque ! Encore un effort, dit Lavi,plus à lui-même qu'à Allen.

Le plus âgé commença de lent va et viens, faisant gémir, allant jusqu'à faire crier l'albinos. À chaque fois que le rouquin atteignait son point J, Allen se sentait fondre un peu plus.

-La ... Lavi ! J'en peux plus ! hurla le jeune adolescent.

Lavi, n'en pouvant plus lui aussi, atteint le summum du plaisir en même temps de que son amant.

Lavi retomba sur Allen, les deux complétement épuisés.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'oreille colléé sur la porte, Lenalee, toute rouge, et Kanda, en larmes, avaient entendu, du début à la fin, l'échange des deux garçons ...

* * *

Voilà !

C'est le deuxième lemon que j'écris, alors pas de reviews blessantes, s'il-vous-plait…

Anyway… je suis quand même fière du résultat !

Review ?

Yuanne


	6. À qui la faute ?

Allo ! Avant que vous m'étriper, je dois m'excuser, je sais que j'ai eu un gros retard et je vais être honnête et ne pas mettre tout ça sur l'école, les devoirs, le travail et les maladies, je ne voulais juste pas écrire, j'en avais perdu l'envie _… Je ne sais pas quand la suite d'Eaux troubles va arriver, depuis que j'ai arrêté, je n'ai écrit qu'une seule page et un dixième. Bref, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps et je vous donne la suite de cette fic complétement stupide…

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino et l'histoire est à moi et mes trois amies.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : À qui la faute ?**_

_**Lavi retomba sur Allen, les deux complétement épuisés. Pendant ce temps-là, l'oreille collée sur la porte, Lenalee, toute rouge, et Kanda, en larmes, avaient**_** entend****u,**_** du début à la fin, l'échange des deux garçons ...**_

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner...

Tout le monde était là, sauf évidemment Kanda qui faisait la grasse matinée comme d'habitude. Tout le monde était à la table quand la tornade passa. Encore en pyjama, Kanda arriva en balançant exagérément les anches, même pour une fille. Il avait l'air en colère -et une grosse. Il mit ces deux mains sur la table, faisant trembler les couverts.

- TU ... TU L'AS FAIT! Hurla Kanda, à la face de Lavi. Tu as souillé l'innocence d'Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

- Et alors? intervint Allen.

- Pff! Tu le savais depuis, quoi? Une bonne semaine? Et tu décides de faire ta crise, après le fabuleux évènement? Tu vas me faire rire! ironisa la seule fille du groupe.

-Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il réussisse à te faire rire, murmura Allen

- En tout cas, j'ai ADORÉ ! T'aurais dû le voir rougir! s'extasia Lavi.

- Bon on a compris, ok? Kanda, mêles-toi de tes affaires!

- Mais on ait fiancé!

-Tu ne m'a jamais demandé! s'écria Allen en frappant Kanda qui venait de s'approcher - un peu trop près.

- AÏEUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH! TU POURAIS FAIRE ATTEEEEENNTIOOOOOOONNN!

-Roh...ça va ! On en parle plus ! Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien changer au passé.

-Ouin ! Lavi je te déteste !

-Ça j'avais remarqué ! répliqua le rouquin.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert en vous entendant, hier, tu comprendrais ! dit très sérieusement Kanda.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle en courant, sous le regard confus de ses compagnons et des gens dans la salle.

-Euh... QUOI?! cria Allen.

-Hum...ben...c'est que je suis vraiment curieuse... j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans votre chambre et j'ai entrainé Kanda avec moi...

-Mais TU sais qu'il est amoureux moi ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est passé par la tête?

-Quoi?! Tu l'aimes? Oh les beaux amoureux! Tu n' avais qu'a résister! répliqua unique femme.

- Oui, bon... La mission elle?

-La mission, railla Lenalee, a été annulée alors que vous étiez en pleine «activité».

-Quels trucs pourraient être tellement importants pour qu'ils annulent une mission ?

-Le Compte est encore plus présent qu'avant, donc on doit revenir, fit la jeune fille.

- Revenir? Je ne veux pas revenir! fit Allen dédaigneusement.

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Lenalee.

-Parce que les gens là-bas sont stupides! cracha Allen. Bon je m'en vais...

-Nan, mais attends !

-Pourquoi, je devrais ?

-Ben je ne sais pas... c'est sorti comme ça... va donc chercher Kanda, qu'on puisse rentrer le plus tôt possible !

- Ouais, pas une mauvaise idée, bon, j'y vais !

Le maudit monta les marches et rejoignit Kanda, plutôt essaya de le convaincre de le laisser entrer:

- Nan! Tu m'as brisé le cœur! Pourquoi je te laisserais entrer, hein? demanda le délaissé (Kanda en passant)

- Tu sais que tu as l'air con, à me parler à travers la porte de ta chambre? Écoute, on peut en parler dans la pièce, les voisin commence à se poser des questions...

Après quelques secondes de silence, un Kanda en larmes ouvrit la porte, résigné. Allen ne pris même pas la peine d'entrer. Il s'approcha un peut, et déposa un baiser furtif mais insistant sur les lèvres du kendoka. Puis il recula d'un pas, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Bon, y faut s'en aller, on t'attend en bas. Bye!

Et il s'en fuit.

-Wooooo...

Dans les vapes, Kanda suivi Allen jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Wow ! Que s'est-il passé, tu sembles... comment dire ? Au paradis ? Euh...Kanda, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Lenalee, perplexe.

Kanda qui regarda le plafond, fut surprit:

-Tu as dit quoi ? Je pensais à autre chose !

-...laisse tomber... soupira la brunette.

-Ha, ok !

-Vos gueules ! Je suis encore fatigué, moi ! s'écria Lavi.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves toujours comme ça ? s'exclama Allen.

-Je m'énerve quand je suis fatigué et je drague quand je suis réveillé, ce n'est pas la même chose !

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chamaillerie sous le regard exacerbé des deux autres. Une fois le train arrivé, Lenalee et Kanda soupirèrent de bien-être. La raison ? Allen et Lavi s'étaient enfin tut pour prendre place dans le wagon.

- On va oùuuuuuuuuuu? demanda enfantinement Kanda pour combler le silence qui c'était installé.

-Ben on rentre au Q.G. ! Imbécile ! s'exclama Lenalee.

-Désolé d'avoir dit quelque chose de stupide ! Mais je voulais changer l'ambiance...

-Pourquoi? J'l'aimais cette ambiance-là, moi! ronchonna Lavi. Z'êtes vraiment bizarre...

* * *

**Chez les Noah...**

Road se jeta au cou du comte.

-Quand est-ce qu'on voit Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen?

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas tué, c'est dernier jour, commenta Tyki.

Le Comte réfléchit à l'idée que lui proposait ses Noé.

- Hmm... Allez donc vous amuser pour une fois!

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement des exorcistes ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je les observe et ils sont vraiment étrange, c'est … fou ! fit remarquer une fille dans un coin.

-OUAIS ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres ! Voilà une bonne occasion de s'éclater ! s'écria David.

-On peut toujours regarder sur les vidéos surveillances pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, soupira Tiky.

-Vidéo surveillance ? Comment on a fait ça ? demanda la fillette.

-Mais ! C'est toi qui as pénétré la tour de l'ombre, la semaine passée, Leyla ! TU as installé le système de surveillance! TOUTE seule comme le prince te la demandé !

-Hein ? Pourtant ça ne me reviens pas...

-C'est normal ! Tu t'es planté dans les marches, il y a trois jours et tu as perdu la mémoire !

-Euh... ce n'est pas grave ... si ? De toute façon, allons voir ces vidéos !

15 minutes plus tard, après le petit visionnement...

-Alors ça, c'était vraiment étrange... dit David perplexe.

-Tu es sûr que tu te trompes avec : ça c'était stupide comme moi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, mais quand même...

_**Flash Back**_

_**Tout était calme et paisible, le matin parfaite pour faire la grâce matinée, bouffer des sobas au petit-déjeuner, amener du café aux scientifiquse ou même énerver Kanda. Personne n'aurait pensait que le Grand Intendant, que dis-je, le roi des scientifiques, serait là, à jouer partout avec ses fioles. Il courait dans les escaliers , comme l'imbécile qu'il était, les fioles au mains en criant:**_

_**-J'ai trouvé ! Je sais comment rendre une carotte invincible! (Bon, pour ceux qui lisent le marché, c'est Dana elle-même qui l'a écrit, ok?)**_

_**Allen, qui venait de se lever, se tenait juste devant le roi des intellos, et fit:**_

_**-Oui, d'accord... Mais ça sert à quoi ?**_

_**Komui passa devant lui sans rien dire. Allen, curieux, le suivit, se demandant où il allait. Donc, il arriva dans le réfectoire, où se trouvait le trois quart de la congrégation.**_

_**-J'AI TROUVÉ !**_

_**La panique s'installa, car voir , le grand et sublime Grand Intendant arriver en courant et criant: J'ai trouvé, n'était pas très rassurant, surtout quand il tenait des** **fioles dans ses bras. Malheureusement, Komui trébucha sur un sandwich à moitié mangé, et les fioles s'envolèrent pour aller s'écraser au sol, créant , ici,un immense nuage de fumée verdâtre qui s'incrusta partout dans la Congrégation..**_

_**Lorsque le nuage s'abaissa, Allen demanda:**_

_**-Pouaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que... mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ?**_

_**Puis, peu à peu, leur mémoire s'effaça, se remplaçant par des faits contraire à la réalité. Comme que...: Kanda déteste les sobas, adore Allen etc... un gros délire quoi...**_

_**Puis, ils tombèrent tous malades, vomissant et toussant tous en coeur dans le bonheur. Le soir, tous allaient de nouveau très bien, exepté que tout semblait... différents …?**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Les Noah se regardèrent les uns après les autres...

-C'est vrai que quand on y repense... leur Intendant pourrait les mener à leur perte, marmonna Leyla.

-Je sais que... c'est pas vraiment ce qu'un ennemi devrait faire, mais faudrait pas les aider un peu ? Parce que, sérieux, je n'ai pas trop envie de me battre contre... euh... ce qui sont devenus, soupira David

C'est ainsi que les Noé, sauf le comte millénaire, se donnèrent comme mission de sauver les exorcistes ! (Sûrement pour avoir plus de plaisirs à les tuer... évidemment...)

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Il est légèrement plus long que d'habitude ! Je suis fière de moi… même si je ne devrais pas avec ce retard…sur ce, je vous laisse, j'espère vous revenir le plus tôt possible !

Un petite review avant de partir ?

En passant, nous avons une super nouvelle à vous annoncez ! Certains seront contents, d'autres le seront peut-être moins, mais l'important, c'est que nous avons enfin trouvé le couple de l'histoire ! (Ceux et celles qui veulent savoir, laissez-moi une review ou un message privé et je vous répondrais! )

Yuanne


	7. Évolution ? QUOI ?

Yo ! Après un longue attente, je reviens avec la suite plus ou moins courte(»_»)... Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire... Alors je ne vous ferait pas attendre plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Évolution ? QUOI !?**

_De retour chez nos exorciste préféré_

«QUAND EST-CE QU'ON ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VE? cria pour la millième fois Kanda.

-On est partit que depuis cinq minutes ! lui répondit Lavi.

-Tu es vraiment pénible. Et puis, depuis quand tu lui réponds, l'attardé ? s'exclama Lenalee.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? siffla le rouquin.

-Mais non, voyons ! Je parlais au banc derrière toi !

-Ça doit pas être facile de parler avec le banc, s'écria Kanda, il ne réponds jamais !

-Mais il est con !

-Je vais aux toilettes ! À plus ! »

Kanda sortit du compartiment et les trois autres soupirèrent.

_Plus tard... Beaucoup plus tard... à la Congrégation..._

«Je vais dormir, je suis crevée, dire que l'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien...

-Ah, bonne nuit Lenalee, dit Allen.

-Je vais me coucher aussi.

-B'nuit Lavi.

-Tch !

-Et toi Kanda, tu vas dans ta chambre ? demanda Allen.

-Je crois bien, ouais.

-Je vais faire de même, alors.»

Lenalee et Lavi partirent chacun vers leur chambre respective. Allen se retourna pour en faire de même, mais Kanda l'interpela.

«Allen-chan, attends !

Le maudit se tourna vers lui.

-Ou-

Le kendoka agrippa son bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blandinet équarquilla les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Allen... à demain.

-À... euh... à demain... je crois...» bredouilla le maudit.

Kanda fit demi-tour et le maudit se dirigea vers sa chambre, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

_Chambre d'Allen, cinq minutes plus tard..._

-Ouahh ! Je suis trop content !

Allen fit un tour sur lui-même et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne prit que dix minutes pour s'endormir.

… Cette nuit… Il rêva.

… Il rêva de la Congrégation…

De la Congrégation avant…

Avant qu'elle ne deviennent aussi étrange…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, vers minuit, quand, dans son rêve, il vit Lenalee emmener dû café à son frère, Lavi, être ultra joyeux, Komui, le plus pire des fainéant, lui, affectif avec tout le monde sauf Kanda, mais le pire, enfin, pour lui, le pire était que Kanda avait voulu le couper en tranches, vous savez, avec les habituels : MOYASHI ! Accompagner de sa fidèle Mugen, le kendoka l'avait poursuivit du réfectoire jusqu'au bureau de l'intendant. Pourquoi diable son petit-ami, toujours pass officiel, s'en prenait à lui ? Même si ce n'était quun rêve ? Alors, il se redressa rudement sur son lit et il hurla ou bien cria une simple question facile à comprendre :

«KANDA ! POURQUOI TU VEUX MA PEAU ?

Allen eut à peine quelques pas que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

«Allen !? Tout va bien ?

-Kan...Kanda ?

-Pourquoi tu as crié ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Un...un mauvais rêve... mais je vais bien, sourit Allen.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, grogna Kanda, provoquant l'étonnement du cadet.

-Mais... mais si ! Tout va bien !

-Laisses-moi te réconforter.

Un sourire séducteur se forma sur les lèvres de l'ainé et le visage entier du maudit vira rouge foncé. Kanda poussa doucement l'Anglais pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ka...Kanda... Tu es différent de d'habitude...

-Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il y a encore quelques heures tu... tu agissais comme un gamin...

Un magnifique rire cristallin atteint la bouche du Japonais.

«Décidement, je t'adore Allen.

**Chez les Noés...devant les caméras**

«IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE TOUCHER À MON ALLEN-CHAN !

-Road, calme-toi ! s'exaspéra Tiky

-Ce coup-ci, je suis d'accord avec le disciple de Cross, on dirait qu'il a comme évolué, c'est comme si il avait changé de titre, s'écria David.

-Je suis d'accord pour tes expliquations du début, mais changer de titre ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu insinues par ce mot... »

David soupira. Il fallait vraiment tout expliquer ?

-Au début, il était un associable, peu après il est devenu un pleurnichard naif et exaspérant, et maintenant, il est un séducteur qui semble assez professionel pour l'instant ! Moi j'ai nommé ça: _Des titres_ !

-Non, mais ce qu'il est con !»

David quitta la salle pour rejoindre Jasdero, alors que Tiky et Road soupirèrent.

«Ce qu'il est énervant ! soupira Road.

-Je sais bien...

-Ça y est... je m'ennuie ! Lero ! Où es-tu ! Je vais voir le prince ! À plus Tiky !»

Road sortit en gambadant.

«Prince ! Je m'ennuie !

-Elle sera toujours pareille...» soupira Tiky

* * *

Voilà... je sais que c'est court, mais au moins, j'ai mis la suite et jee suis quand même assez fière de ce chapitre !

Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Tellement nul, ou extraordinaire que vous allez laisser une review(Espère très fort(Espère à la place de ses collègues aussi)).

Bref, au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! Yuanne:)


End file.
